14 Commandments of Cesidianism
The 14 Commandments form the legalistic basis of Cesidianism, one that has real world applications, since by following the 14 Commandments one ensures 12 basic, yet comprehensive, human rights. Despite the similarities here with Judaism, the 14 Commandments are also quite revolutionary, since they clearly define through derivative Bathetic (8), Fundamental (3), and Ultimate (1) rights what is truly important to a self-sufficient family, and to a self-sufficient nation. In turn, the 14 Commandments also speak about the rights specific to an individual, to a family, to a nation, and even the rights specific to God(s). Cesidianism actually states, and in an impressively rational way, what rights are most associated with an individual, family, nation, and Divine Being, thus providing some entirely rational legal foundations which are applicable even in the political or non-religious arena. Cesidianism is also similar to Paganism since it has 8 basic elements (traditional Pagans mention 5), and these elements are called Bathetic elements. The Bathetic elements also form the basis for the symbol of Cesidianism, just as the symbol of Christianity is the cross: the Bathetic star. Like many Pagans, Cesidians also have a high regard for natural law, and they believe that religious rules that go contrary to natural law cannot be the products of an advanced or divine mind. The actual 14 Commandments are listed below. Bathetic Commandments *You shall not deny a God a universal currency.¹ *You shall not deny a God a demurrage-bearing account in such currency.² *You shall not deny a God good food for nourishment and health. *You shall not deny a God of His/Her possessions. *You shall not deny a God access to clean drinking water.³ *You shall not deny a God access to the energy used to power the tools or technology He/She needs to be productive. *You shall not deny a God access to environmentally sound tools and technology that He/She needs to be productive. *You shall not deny a God the truth. *You shall not deny a God the knowledge He/She needs to be productive. *You shall not deny a God the right to exercise His/Her beliefs. Fundamental Commandments *You shall not deprive a God of His/Her right to privacy. *You shall not deprive a Family of Gods of their right to life. *You shall not deprive the Kingdom of God of its right to sovereignty. Ultimate Commandment *You shall love your God with all your heart, and all your mind. Notes ¹ Originally this Commandment was worded in the following way: "You shall not deny a God a universal currency backed with real, tangible assets." Recent discoveries in a new field called Analytic Theology have shown that an asset-backed currency is not only unnecessary, but may actually be less than ideal. Paradisaical currencies are not backed currencies, but fiat currencies. This has brought about an amendment in this Commandment on 23 June 2005 (18G2005) to its present form. To be divine is not to be perfect, but to be evermore perfectible! ² Originally this Commandment was worded in the following way: "You shall not deny a God an interest-bearing account in such currency." Recent discoveries in a new field called Analytic Theology have shown that an interest-bearing bank account is not only unnecessary, but may actually be less than ideal. Paradisaical currencies are not interest-bearing currencies, but demurrage-bearing currencies. This has brought about an amendment in this Commandment on 23 June 2005 (18G2005) to its present form. To be divine is not to be perfect, but to be evermore perfectible! ³ Mikhail Gorbachev, Chairman of the Board of Green Cross International, says that "Water is not a privilege, it is a right!" With these words Mr Gorbachev has shown that he shares some of the same values of Cesidians! Green Cross International and its partners are proposing the negotiation and adoption of a Global Convention on the Right to Water, which, when ratified by the member states of the United Nations, will give all citizens a tool through which to assert their right to safe water and sanitation, and would oblige national governments to make sure that this right is respected. We urge Cesidians, Fifthworlders, as well as people of other faiths, and across the political spectrum, to join Mr Gorbachev, and sign the petition for the Right to Water at this URL: http://www.watertreaty.org. External links *Cesidian Church website *Centre for Cesidian Law website References *14 Commandments *Cesidian law article in 5W Wiki Category:Documents